1. Field
Apparatuses, devices, and circuits consistent with the present inventive concept relate to correcting a duty ratio of a clock signal.
2. Description of Related Art
In a semiconductor device that inputs and outputs data by using a clock signal, it is advantageous to correctly control a duty ratio of the clock signal. In general, a clock signal with a duty ratio of 50:50 is mainly used in digital clock applications such as semiconductor integrated circuits. A duty ratio of 50:50 represents that a high level duration is the same as a low level duration in a clock signal. In order to generate and maintain a clock signal with a duty ratio of 50:50, a duty ratio correction circuit is used.